Dragon Breath
|released = 8.0.0 |rateoffire = 99 |attribute = |capacity = 80 |mobility = 75 (Mobility) 9 (Weight) |cost = 150 |Level required = 12 |theme = Dragon themed |number = 68 }} The Dragon Breath is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update. Description It is an orange, dragon-themed gun that shoots a scarlet-colored laser. It has a high fire rate, a lot of capacity and good mobility. Appearance The Dragon Breath is a yellow, orange, and red weapon that looks like a tuning fork. The ammo pack is orange and is at the back of the weapon. The handle and grip are brown. At the top of the weapon are three red fins and a purple dragon eye. The nozzle inside is grey and it shoots out a continuous red laser beam. A voltage warning magazine fits snugly at the back. Combat It is a weapon held with both hands that shoots a scarlet-colored laser at a high fire rate. When reloading, the energetic magazine at the back of the gun is taken out and is replaced by another one. Strategy Tips * Aim for the head of targets to maximize damage. * This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. * Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. * It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. * The Dragon Breath has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. * This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. Counters *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *The Jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *The Dragon Breath has a long reload time. Try to waste the enemies' ammo and attack when he/she is reloading. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the Dragon Breath offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Be sure to find cover to avoid getting burnt to a crisp (common sense really). *The gun is quite loud, So if you hear a roaring-like sound, stay aware (It may have a chance to be a false alarm and be a Chainsaw). *If you see a red beam that doesn't disappear after 2 seconds or disappears really quickly, that's a Dragon Breath. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. Skins Recommended Maps *Silent School Equipment Setups In case of running out of ammo when attacking enemies, use another weapon to help ensure survival before reloading again. Changelog ;8.0.0 * Initial release. ;8.2.1 * When originally introduced in the 8.0.0 update, the weapon was classified as a Special weapon. It was changed into a Heavy weapon in the 8.2.1 update. * The price was raised to 510 . ;8.3.0 * The efficiency was nerfed to 18 instead of 30. ;9.0.0 * The efficiency was nerfed again to 16 and the price was changed to 211 . ;10.0.0 * An upgrade was implemented. * Despite the fact that the Armory's description says that it has the area damage effect, it does not actually have area damage. This was fixed in the 10.0.0 update. ;~14.0.0 * Its fire rate was increased to 100. Trivia * It was originally called the 'Dragon Beamer'. It was changed before the release of the update. * It was featured on a voting poll on Facebook. * This weapon resembles the Call of Mini Zombie's Dragon Breath, but the original weapon is purple. * It sounds like the Chainsaw when firing, and the reload noise is similar to that of the Sparkly Blaster. * The electric emblem on the Dragon Breath magazine is similar to the emblems on High Voltage, Prototype and other certain plasma\electrical weapons. * This weapon was originally supposed to have a scope, but it was not implemented. * This and the Plasma Releaser were both made by the same person, which were not employees of the Pixel Gun Company. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-28-47.png|The Dragon Breath in use. GDragonbreath.png|The Golden Dragon Breath in use. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons Category:Automatic